nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Mozu
Mozu is a villager from Hoshido from Fire Emblem Fates that is available on every path in the paralogue, Tragic Start. Profile As Mozu and her mother nearly make it out of the village during an enemy attack, her mother was killed by one of the Faceless. Mozu was rescued by the Avatar, and she then joined their army, aiming to compensate everyone's loss. Personality Mozu is portrayed as weak, shy, and reluctant to facing ceriain challenges that she's not so proficient at. Mozu also shows to be submissive in her supports and preffers to live a facile life, as well as being skillful at hunting and trapping which serve as a benefit to the army. Mozu's birthday is on October 6. Fire Emblem Fates Starting stats and growth rates Reclassing options Villager |basepA= Master of Arms |basepB=Merchant |sprite2=File:FEF_Mozume_(Archer)_sprite.gif |set1b=Archer |set1pA=Kinshi Knight |sprite3=File:FEF_Mozume_(Kinshi_Knight)_sprite.gif |set1pB=Sniper |sprite4=File:FEF_Mozume_(Sniper)_sprite.gif |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Master of Arms = |-|Merchant = |-|Archer = |-|Kinshi Knight = |-|Sniper = Promotion stat gains |-|Villager = E E |class=Merchant |hp=3 |str=3 |mag=0 |skill=2 |spd=0 |lck=1 |def=4 |res=5 |move=1 |weaponlvl= E}} |-|Archer = E |class=Kinshi Knight |hp=2 |str+=- |str=1 |mag=1 |skill=2 |spd=3 |lck=3 |def=0 |res=6 |move=3 |weaponlvl= E }} Skills Quotes Endings Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Mozu makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. Merchant |tier1=Advanced |cccost1=2 |skill1='Underdog:' When this unit attacks a unit with 80 or more attack, until the end of this turn, this unit gains 30 attack. |no1=B03-060HN |artist1=Shigetaka Kimura |- |image2= |title2=Hayseed Blossom |name2=Mozu |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Lance |quote2= |attack2=30 |support2=20 |atkcost2=1 |range2=1 |class2=Villager |tier2=Base |skill2='Aptitude:' When this unit defeats an enemy unit in battle, you may pay the cost, select one “Mozu” from your Retreat Area, and place it on top of this unit as a Level Up. Resistance Emblem: If the defending unit is defeated, at the end of the battle, deploy this unit instead of sending it to your Retreat Area. |no2=B03-061N |artist2=Shigetaka Kimura |- |image3= |title3=Talented Cook |name3=Mozu |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Lance |quote3= |attack3=40 |support3=20 |atkcost3=2 |range3=1 |class3=Villager |tier3=Base |skill3='Devoted Hunting:' [ and Destroy this unit] Choose an enemy non-Main Character unit with 80 or more attack and destroy it. |no3=B06-081HN |artist3=Marue }} Gallery Trivia * Mozu is the Japanese word for a shrike, a Eurasian species of bird. * Mozu is the first playable female Villager in the Fire Emblem series. * Mozu was voted as the 25th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. * Mozu shares her English voice actress, Karen Strassman, with Hana, Anna, and Olivia from Awakening. She also shares her Japanese voice actress, Juri Kimura, with Nyx, and Yuzu from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. * In the North American localization, Mozu's profile in the Unit Roster says that she is from a village in Nohr, even though her infobox says that she is from a Hoshidan village. * Mozu's artwork from the 4koma Book depicts her wielding a Brass Naginata. External links * Mozu's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Playable characters Category:Females